


She would've gone anywhere with you

by hoestreet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: But also, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jeronica, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Soft Jughead Jones, jopaz friendship, peak really, tughead friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoestreet/pseuds/hoestreet
Summary: She was his all. His everything. His rock. His stability. His reason. And now she was gone.What the fuck was he going to do?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	She would've gone anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



He slumped down into a stool, the familiar buzz and atmosphere proving almost suffocating for the first time ever. The wood beneath his fingertips was worn, but well-known to his touch. Even though he hadn’t had the pleasure of sitting in his usual seat for nearing five years, his mind still had the mental mapping of every groove and bump in the counter.

“Well, look who it is.”

He smiled and looked up. While he’d been preparing himself for change in his best friend, deep down he knew there’d be none. It was still his same old pink haired, bar tending pal from seven years ago, the only thing changing being that her outfits somehow got a little more revealing than when he'd last seen her. She was one of the voices he was genuinely relieved to hear after coming back. It was one of those voices that he'd always be happy to hear no matter what. Even when nothing was wrong, her voice as it would occasionally float through the phone still brought Jughead an air of comfort.

“You alright Toni,” he greeted back, standing up as she stretched over the bar to hug him.

“The Skype calls really did you justice,” she joked. “Look at these wrinkles. It’s only been seven years,, you’ve aged like a hog.”

Jughead chuckled warmly and slapped at the girl in front of him. “Some have it better than others.”

Toni shot him a bitter smile. “Let’s start you off with a drink shall we? Same old?”

“You know me best Toni.” He watched as the girl spun around to lift a pitcher off the shelf.

“How are you holding up?” her voice came out softer than usual in a way that almost made Jughead wince.

“However you’d expect, I guess.”

She nodded and pushed the glass towards him before making herself a double vodka and coke. “Listen, Sweetpea and Fangs would wanna see you. And big Red from the Northside and his pony-tailed bird.”

Jughead shook his head. “Not yet Toni.”

“Not ready?”

He cocked his head to one side, swirling the whiskey around his cup. “You’re a lot less full on. And if I’m gonna have the talk let’s just keep the audience small.”

“You got it boss,” she chirped, winking.

They sat in silence for a bit until Toni spoke up again. “You were right about that girl, Cheryl.”

“Bad breakup?”

“Oh the worst,” Toni said, rolling her eyes with a grin. “Easily the messiest one I’ve had.”

“And that’s coming from you.”

“Believe me Jughead Jones, we’ve been breaking up for about a year now and I just can’t seem to get my head straight when the little bitch comes waltzing in in the clothes she knows gets to me.”

“Trapped?”

“Like a motherfucker,” she declared, winking at some man across the bar who’d wrinkled his face up at her vulgarity. “Got her claws all up in every aspect of my business. And I’m talking actual claws; she really wants the whole of Riverdale to know she’s a bottom.”

Jughead’s eyes flickered down to Toni’s hands, staring pointedly at the fact that two of her acrylics were strategically missing from her right hand. “Pot and kettle ay?”

Toni stuck her tongue out dramatically, moving away from him with a laugh. “I’m just clumsy.”

“You’ve never sounded less innocent.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes playfully, continuing to wipe at the bar for a few more seconds before tossing the cloth behind her and sitting opposite Jughead again. “You finally brought her back to Riverdale then. Is this where she’s destined to stay?”

“She’s not with me.” He paused. “I won’t be here for long either, was just passing by. Doing the rounds. I feel like I owe you a conversation she can’t give herself.”

“With the bad JuJu that’s still surrounding this place, she’d probably start rolling. Just as well she’s not here.”

Jughead shrugged, conscious to not let his shoulders sag. “She was a New York girl. Couldn’t make her stay in Riverdale forever. Not even for a visit, not even to say goodbye.”

“No Jug, she would’ve gone anywhere with you. And she’ll continue to do so.”

That made him stop. He opened his mouth but his throat was so tight the words couldn’t get out. He almost started to wish, started to plan out his own journey - I want to go anywhere she is too - but he felt a familiar warmth surrounding him and the vague smell of Chanel no. 5 and pushed the heavy thoughts away. He doesn’t have to rush to go up and meet her when she’s already made up her mind to not go up there without him. She really will go anywhere with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So,, this is a drabble that I wrote on tumblr about a year ago and I'm decided to post it here because over there it just gets lost in the tags. I want to continue it though, because despite it being a drabble, I think it has a little bit of potential, so I'm going to see how I feel, and see if I come up with anything worthy enough to create more chapters. I hope I do!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) please comment if you have any ideas, either to continue on from this drabble or for a completely new piece of work. Thank you for reading loves.


End file.
